


UP and Atem

by hito_ritabi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Sad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU idea that came to mind when I read "UP and Atem" on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UP and Atem

To take Atem ‘home’, Yugi is an old man and flies his house via a billion of balloons to Egypt cause it took him too long to solve the puzzle and he never got his high school friends. Anzu grew up and moved on to America to star on Broadway. Jouno ends up in jail, Honda is a grumpy uncle, and Seto invented the hologram telephone system.

Meanwhile, Yugi continued to play Duel Monsters, struggling to have fun and play. Quit the tournaments and just played with himself. He remained a shy awkward adult, getting to work for his Grandpa eventually. He ends up partnering with Ootogi in business, and they play games with Bakura off and on, but it’s never as frequent as it should be- perhaps once every few months.

Upon arriving in Egypt, Yugi meets old man Malik, who attacks him for the puzzle. Yugi is saved by Bakura and all chaos breaks loose as he discovers the truth in old age. By the time Atem shows up to help Yugi, any hope for true friends is lost, and Yugi and him grow old together.

When Yugi passes away, in his Will he requests the puzzle be donated to an Egyptian museum and is never taken apart. To ensure this, Yugi uses as much metal-friendly-gold as possible to glue it to together so that, even alone, Atem can remain aware of his surroundings.

In the museum, hidden away behind glass, Atem watches as people meander by, looking at his new home, surrounded by other artifacts. He enjoys people watching, and always perks up whenever he sees young children who are fascinated in the design of his puzzle. He comes proud of its shape and design, even though no one will touch it. No one will move it around. No one will try to take it apart and solve it again. No one will make a wish on it again.

Yugi, the boy of fate, is gone.


End file.
